


Il Gay Bar

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Drag Queens, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romantic Friendship, Se solo ci fosse un tag per disgraziati in love, Sex Between Friends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: “Mezzanotte. Mezzanotte e siamo a casa.”A Rosario brillavano gli occhi. Era dal giorno prima che continuava a riempirlo di messaggi su una certa particolare idea che a quanto pare gli era venuta mentre leggeva le notizie su internet.“Eh, okay, va bene; però dimmi almeno dove vorresti portami.”“Immagino tu non sia mai stato in un gay bar, giusto?”(Lunghezza: due capitoli)
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In onore del countdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la quarta di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!  
> Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!

“Mezzanotte. Mezzanotte e siamo a casa.”

A Rosario brillavano gli occhi. Era dal giorno prima che continuava a riempirlo di messaggi su una certa particolare idea che a quanto pare gli era venuta mentre leggeva le notizie su internet.

“Eh, okay, va bene; però dimmi almeno dove vorresti portami.”

Forse aveva fatto a male a chiederlo, visto il sorrisetto furbesco che aveva messo su il suo migliore amico. Ormai lo conosceva troppo bene per poter fingere di cascarci. Sospirò a fondo. Rosario, d’altro canto, non smise nemmeno per un secondo di fissarlo con i suoi profondi occhi neri, pieni di malizia dalla pupilla alla punta delle lunghe ciglia folte che aveva sempre ammirato.

“Oh, niente di che,” cominciò prendendo l’argomento alla larga come suo solito,

“Pensavo che potremmo andare a fare un salto in questo localino che hanno nominato da poco sul giornale. È in, come dicono i giovani, nel senso che va di moda, ci va una marea di gente, non hai idea. Hanno messo delle foto: ce n’è per tutti i gusti. Ma letteralmente! Ci trovi maschi, femmine, maschi femmine, femmine maschi, persone che proprio non lo so, più li guardi meno lo capisci. Insomma, ci divertiamo, eh? Ti va? A mezzanotte siamo a casa. Promesso.”  
“Va bene, va bene. Non ho capito perché vuoi portarmi in questo posto con ogni mezzo possibile, ma se dici che ci divertiremo immagino tu abbia un buon motivo.”

Rosario ridacchiò e spostò lo sguardo a lato, come fosse stato attirato da qualcosa. Amedeo rivolse una breve occhiata alla stessa direzione, ma non vide nulla che non fosse l’ordinario di una bella giornata nella capitale, che dopo quella quarantena forzata risultava quasi più fresca, vivida.

“Oh, ci divertiremo eccome. Immagino tu non sia mai stato in un gay bar, giusto?”

“Un cosa?”

Il sorriso di Rosario si allargò tanto da ricordargli vagamente lo Stregatto di Alice nel paese delle Meraviglie.

“Lo vedrai.”

  


La strada era gremita di ragazzi. Come biasimarli? Il lockdown era finito da appena un mese, dopotutto. Preferì non pensare alla difficoltà di trovare un parcheggio in quelle circostanze, anche se dovette ricredersi presto, visto come Rosario si destreggiava per le vie secondarie, che quasi pareva quella zona la conoscesse molto bene. Molto probabile, visto che era una zona assai turistica, molto frequentata, ma un po’ buffo, perché la maggior parte della fauna non superava i trent’anni. La strada si inasprì, sempre più ripida, sino ad arrivare a una terrazza naturale, dove tra due condomini le file di macchine ordinate facevano intuire un parcheggio nascosto. Si infilò in uno dei pochi buchi rimasti liberi, facendo decisamente più manovre del previsto, perché si sa, per guidare a Roma è necessario non saper guidare, e per i parcheggi non si fa eccezione. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare più caso a quelle zona, pensò Amedeo alzando un sopracciglio, così nascosta e tranquilla. Poteva sempre tornare utile a un conosciuto conduttore come lui. 

“Hai visto che panorama?” chiese Rosario mentre tirava il freno a mano. Il parcheggio era infatti in una zona sopraelevata, proprio di fianco a un dislivello, cosa che dava un’ampia veduta se ci si sporgeva appena dal basso muretto che separava l’asfalto dal piccolo burrone.

“Panorama? Ora vado a vedere.”

Le cinture scattarono, le portiere si chiusero e Rosario si avvicinò alla terrazza, subito seguito da Amedeo che cercava di annodarsi la giacca sui fianchi. Le luci di Roma ricambiarono il suo sguardo con la morbidezza che solo quella città era in grado di donargli. 

“È bellissimo. Magnifico.”

Strinse piano la mano di Rosario. Per qualche motivo il suo cuore accelerò i battiti. Romantico, pensò cercando di non arrossire, e nel farlo ingoiò un piccolo groppo di saliva e lanciò un breve sguardo al suo migliore amico.

Molte cose erano cambiate da quando il Festival era finito. Prima in tutto c’era stata la pandemia, con quarantena annessa, cosa che Amedeo aveva sperato più volte potesse alleviare quel misterioso peso che lo tormentava da quando aveva lasciato la città di Sanremo. Ahimè, nessun peso era stato alleviato, anzi: le domande, da qualche mese a quella parte, non avevano fatto che aumentare.

Non era la prima volta che provava sentimenti romantici verso un uomo. Ma Rosario, il suo migliore amico, colui che conosceva da una vita come fosse suo fratello di sangue? Assurdo.

Poi quello degli uomini era stato uno sfasamento giovanile che non era nemmeno sicuro di aver avuto. Certo, era molto più probabile che avesse scambiato per amore l’immenso affetto che provava per lui, anche perché, a dirla tutta, qual è la vera differenza tra una profonda amicizia e il romanticismo? Così sottile da perdersi nella definizione stessa. Eppure non era la parte romantica a preoccuparlo.

Era l’attrazione sessuale.

Per quanto potesse fingere non poteva nascondere a sé stesso quanto avrebbe desiderato tutt’altro tipo di contatto con Rosario. La sua pelle, scura per natura e ora abbronzata, i suoi capelli, che mostravano sì i segni del tempo, ma rimanevano folti e lucidi come quelli di tanti anni prima, quando ancora non erano che agli inizi, e sopratutto quei magnifici occhi neri, quelli stessi su cui ora si riflettevano lievi le luci della città sotto di loro. Strinse un po’ la mano che teneva nella sua e aprì la bocca, pronto a dar aria a una parola.

“Non dirlo” sussurrò Rosario con gli occhi illuminati dalle luci sotto di lui.

Amedeo si fermò immediatamente, un po’ rintronato da quell’ordine, ma principalmente assai confuso. Che Rosario gli avesse letto nel pensiero? Non gli pareva che ‘Romantico’ fosse una parola così pericolosa, sopratutto perché non poteva di certo sapere dei dubbi che il cervello continuava a proporgli. Riaprì la bocca, pronto a chiedere spiegazioni.

“So cosa mi vuoi dire. Non farlo.”

Si sentì travolgere da un sorprendente tonfo al cuore. Non poteva aver capito. Era impossibile. Ma cosa c’era in realtà da capire? Che il suo sentimento romantico forse non fosse normale amicizia, ma qualcosa di più? Aveva forse dimostrato affetto in un modo un po’ troppo spinto? Il pensiero tornò a Sanremo, dove durante un piccolo siparietto comico Rosario gli aveva chiesto di ballare un lento e lui aveva accettato, seppur il nervosismo e l’estrema vicinanza col suo corpo gli avevano giocato un brutto scherzo. Non era nulla di correlato a quel momento, dove gli aveva solo stretto la mano, ma quel ricordo, doveva confessarlo, ancora lo tormentava grandemente.

A malapena trattenne l’impulso di chiedere spiegazioni. A quanto pare Rosario l’ha capito prima di te, pensò sudando freddo, mentre tu eri qui a chiederti se voler amare il tuo migliore amico era normale o meno lui aveva già capito. Non solo ha capito, ma ha anche rifiutato un banale e innocente aggettivo come quello, fiutando il fatto che la conversazione potesse andare a insidiarsi in territori delicati e sopratutto, realizzò con una strana e profonda malinconia, non corrispondeva i suoi stessi sentimenti.

“È davvero meraviglioso.”

Rosario annuì forte. Era una sua impressione o pareva un po’ nervoso? Con uno scatto abbandonò la sua mano, si girò e cominciò a camminare verso la direzione opposta.

“Andiamo?”

Amedeo non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Cuore in gola lo raggiunse, prese nuovamente la mano e lo seguì per quelle strade dal sapore vagamente sconosciuto.

Il locale non era affollato come si aspettava, ma nemmeno troppo vuoto, sopratutto dopo che l’uso delle mascherine nei luoghi pubblici era finalmente decaduto (Rosario non avrebbe mai proposto di uscire in un luogo così affollato, ipocondriaco com’era). Non che importasse molto ai presenti, visto il modo in cui alcuni limonavano furiosamente. Bah, i giovani. Non osò staccare la mano da quella di Rosario, forse per evitare che si perdessero, forse perché una parte recondita del suo cervello voleva che qualcuno sospettasse.

  


Se c’era una cosa che Rosario conosceva bene era il suo migliore amico. Ah, quante volte erano usciti per locali insieme, e quante altre Amedeo era riuscito in qualche modo a ridicolizzarsi? Il gay bar era un ambiente nuovo, particolare, o almeno pensava, perché non faceva il suo amico frequentatore di quel genere di luoghi, al contrario di sé, a conoscenza della sua sessualità fin dai tempi in cui ancora lavorava nei villaggi turistici. Anche se beh, questo non era il tipo di informazione che raccontava in giro, nemmeno al suo migliore amico stesso, sopratutto dopo che aveva cominciato a comportarsi in quel modo strano, più affettuoso del solito, se possibile. 

Non osava pensare niente, perché per quanto sapeva ad Amedeo piacevano solo le donne, eppure non si capacitava del perché il pensiero del contrario gli provocasse una piccola, minuscola e lievissima fitta di speranza che emergeva dal punto più profondo del suo animo.

Assurdo. Così come Amedeo che guardava rapito il siparietto delle Drag Queen, drink alla mano come raramente l’aveva visto, ancora a metà del suo primo (e molto probabilmente l’unico della serata), ma già decisamente più sciolto rispetto al momento del loro arrivo, un’ora e mezza prima.

“Guarda”, lo spalleggiò per attirare la sua attenzione,

“Si viene ai bar per rimorchiare? Guarda nel palco che figlie di mamma buona. Una tu e una io!”

Ridacchiò. Amedeo non reagì alla battuta, troppo preso dallo spettacolo e da quelle che sospettava essere le lunghe gambe affusolate della Queen Cornelia, vestita con un grazioso abito blu.

“C’hanno la sorpresa però”, disse Amedeo con voce sognante.

“E vabbé, i buchi sono buchi, la giri, metti a novanta, chiudi gli occhi e via!”

“Non sarebbe male essere truccati a quel modo.”

Rosario gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa.

“Guarda, se vuoi credo alla Rai abbiano ancora il mio costume da Maria de Filippi, ha pure le tette finte, ti metti quello, poi ti fai truccare bene bene come si truccano loro, e sei pronto ad andare a darlo via sul marciapiede”

Questa volta riuscì a strappargli una risata. Ne fu rincuorato. Vederlo così preso dall’esibizione l’aveva un po’ preoccupato, perché non si sa mai che idee si sarebbe potuto far venire in mente. Ridicolizzarsi per lui era sempre stata una tentazione troppo forte.

“Guarda, secondo me se gli chiedi di truccarti lo fanno.”

“Dici?”

“Vuoi che vada a chiedere?”

“No, no”, rispose subito Amedeo, e Rosario si preparò a sorridere, un po’ sollevato da quella dichiarazione,

“Vado a chiedere io.”

Ed ecco che arrivava il momento umiliazione pubblica. Ah, se lo sentiva che anche in quel contesto Amedeo avrebbe dato spettacolo, ma dopotutto in teoria era un uomo di spettacolo, così come lui stesso, quindi chi era per giudicare? Ed ecco infatti, dopo quasi un quarto d’ora di assenza, che Ramona, la Queen dall’abito rosso e la vistosa parrucca bionda, faceva scendere la musica e si preparava ad annunciare qualcosa. Rosario attaccò gli occhi al palco. Ah, sapeva perfettamente cosa stava per accadere.

“Tesorini, vi voglio presentare una nuova arrivata. Probabilmente l’avete già vista in giro in televisione, magari verso l’ora di cena, anzi, sicuramente, e voi direte: ma chi è? E io vi dico: signore, signori e signorx. Ecco a voi. Amadea!”

Rosario avrebbe voluto ridere. Avrebbe davvero tanto voluto ridere, così come stavano facendo gli altri attorno a lui. Eppure qualcosa lo bloccava. Oh, forse era il fatto che si ritrovava letteralmente a bocca aperta, che fosse per stupore o per qualcosa per assurdo di molto, molto simile al desiderio.

Amedeo non era truccato da Drag Queen, aveva indosso un semplice trucco da donna, esilarante certo accoppiato con il suo caratteristico pizzetto, sopratutto con quel rossetto rosso che si vedeva a trenta metri di distanza. Gli avevano messo una parrucca vistosa, bionda e lunga che pareva un po’ da Michelle Hunziker e un po’ gli dava l’aria di uno strano hippie, sopratutto con l’accoppiata dell’abito celeste della Queen che guardava prima, e dei tacchi vertiginosi su cui camminava sorprendentemente bene. Nonostante questo, i suoi tratti erano pur sempre riconoscibilissimi, e la gente cominciò ad acclamarlo a gran voce, provocando al presentatore un enorme sorriso e un ammiccamento esagerato.  
“Buonasera a tutti!” tuonò allargando le braccia e beandosi delle urla e degli applausi del pubblico.

“Oh, cazzo” sussurrò Rosario senza poter dire nulla di meglio.

“Ditemi”, chiese Amedeo scostando i capelli dalla faccia,

“Come sto?”

“Non ci credo”, sussurrò ancora Rosario senza poter credere ai suoi occhi. Poteva andare peggio di così?

Amedeo cominciò a strusciarsi scherzosamente contro la Drag Queen in rosso, che alzò una gamba in maniera sensuale e ammiccò al pubblico.

Si, poteva andare ancora peggio.

“Guarda tesoro, ti posso dire che sei magnifica?”

Amedeo arrossì (davvero? Si chiese Rosario esasperato, davvero?) e avvolse il braccio sulle spalle della Queen con una grazie così naturale che Rosario provò una fitta di qualcosa di cocente e sottile. Gelosia? E di cosa?

“Ti ringrazio, dovrei farlo più spesso. Certo c’è un po’ di caldo con questa parrucca, eh?”  
“Guarda, dopo un po’ di abitui! Vuoi dire qualcosa al nostro pubblico di stasera? Per esempio, dai, spoileraci l’ignoto della puntata di domani e ti offriamo un drink gratis, che dici?”  
“Non bevo, ma accetto un altro tipo di pagamento.”  
Oh no, pensò Rosario mentre sentiva i peli della nuca rizzarsi in anticipazione. Dimmi di no.

“E che pagamento vorresti?”

La drag in rosso avvicinò il viso in maniera eloquente, e l’espressione di Amedeo, pura malizia, era tale da provocare la risata di tutte le persone presenti. Tutte tranne Rosario, che riuscì ad accennare un sorriso, ma nient’altro, alle prese com’era con quella matassa di sentimenti contrastanti che non riusciva a districare.

“In natura, ovviamente!”

E te pareva. La risata ricominciò, Rosario deglutì a vuoto, la bocca impastata e le gambe tremanti. Aveva una voglia matta di prenderlo per un orecchio, trascinarlo in macchina, portarlo a casa e...preferì non continuare il pensiero. Doveva essere il fatto che era vestito da donna, ecco.

“Beh, pagamento valido!”

“Intendo proprio, così”, e allungò le mano sulle guance incipriate della drag, avvicinò il viso e la baciò. Il pubblico ululò. Pazzo, pensò Rosario scuotendo lentamente la testa, il sorriso gelato sul volto, gli occhi strabuzzati e il desiderio incontrollabile e pieno di sensi di colpa di voler essere al posto di quella drag.

Il bacio non fu breve, non fu lungo. Amedeo scostò la mano abbastanza da far vedere che era un bacio labbra a labbra, seppur priva di lingua, per quanto potesse vedere Rosario. Almeno quello. La drag gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lui alzò la gamba in maniera comica e staccò le labbra dalle sue, sorridendo e ridacchiando piano, palesemente divertito (e un po’ troppo euforico). Rosario si tranquillizzò di nuovo, seppur rimase un pelo in tensione. Amedeo stava solo facendo scena, ovviamente, un siparietto comico di quelli che spesso avevano fatto anche insieme. Mica aveva l’esclusiva dei siparietti comici con lui, suvvia. I suoi sentimenti erano immotivati.

“Questo era inaspettato, lo ammetto!” rise la queen spingendolo via lievemente. Amedeo rise con lei e si scostò senza alcun problema.

“Okay, allora io vado, eh! È stato magnifico essere qui, vi auguro una fantastica serata e...beh, io vado. Ci vediamo!”


	2. Capitolo 2

Rosario era silenzioso. Amedeo era ancora un po’ truccato, ma aveva rimesso su i suoi abiti normali, seppur avesse addosso qualche glitter sicuramente recuperato dai camerini delle drag. Era ancora esaltato per quell’esibizione e si vedeva: continuava a ridere, il passo leggero accanto a quello strascicato dell’amico, il mento alto e gli occhi brillanti.

“Non pensavo mi avrebbero mai fatto salire”, stava dicendo Amedeo con la voce di un’ottava più alta del solito,

“Pensavo mi avrebbero cacciato via, o almeno non mi avrebbero truccato, sarebbe stato assurdo, dopotutto quello era il loro spettacolo. E invece hai visto, mi hanno pure fatto salire sul palco! Mi sono divertito, si. Dovremo farlo più spesso.”

“Dovremo fare più spesso cosa?”

Rosario trattenne a malapena un tono acido mentre affondava i pugni nelle tasche un po’ più forte. Amedeo gli diede un colpetto al braccio. Rideva lui, rideva come non avesse capito che diavolo aveva appena fatto.

“Ma come? Entrare in un gay bar!”

“Hai trovato la tua gente, eh? Bravo.”

L’umore di Rosario era troppo cupo perché la frase non suonasse acida- ed estremamente offensiva. Amedeo smise immediatamente di saltellare.

“Mi spieghi che cosa c’è?”  
Nessuna risposta. Rosario girò la faccia dall’altra parte ed esalò a fondo dal naso, nervoso, infastidito da quella sensazione bruciante che prima aveva associato solo con la gelosia, ma di cosa esattamente? 

“Fermati.”

Amedeo gli mise una mano davanti e lo prese per le spalle, spostandolo finché i loro visi non erano l’uno di fronte all’altro. Rosario ancora evitò il suo sguardo.

“Cosa c’è?”

Amedeo conosceva molto, molto bene il suo amico. Sapeva che non sarebbe durata a lungo. Il labbro, notò con apprensione, già cominciava a tremargli.

“Non ne voglio parlare qui.”

Questa era una novità, pensò Amedeo provando un’improvvisa fitta di paura. Non era una cosa che Rosario era solito fare, anzi: le sue scenate erano ben conosciute e proverbiali nel loro giro di amici.

“Potrebbe sentirci qualcuno.”

Istintivamente Amedeo si guardò intorno. Giusto, i paparazzi. Con un nodo in gola lo seguì sino al piazzale, dove improvvisamente la vista non pareva più bella come prima, oscurata da un sottile velo minaccioso che probabilmente esisteva solo nelle sue pupille. Le chiavi scattarono, le portiere si aprirono e Rosario entrò subito nel suo posto da guidatore. Amedeo lo seguì nel posto del passeggero, nervoso quanto lui, ma estremamente consapevole del suo viso truccato che pareva un elemento di commedia surreale in quell’atmosfera tagliente. Le mani dell’amico andarono al volante, lo accarezzarono per un attimo, poi strinsero in una presa di nervoso e quella che pareva rabbia malcelata. Rosario chiuse gli occhi.

“Ascolta, io so bene che tu non sai quello che fai. Capisco che volevi solo divertirti. Ma dimmi che ti rendi conto di cos’hai fatto stasera. Dimmelo.”

Amedeo era senza parole. Rosario ascoltò attentamente il silenzio, poi annuì con rabbia.

“Bene, molto bene. Te lo dico io cos’hai fatto. Ti sei giocato la cazzo di carriera, Ama. Te ne rendi conto ora? Capisci la gravità?”

“Io non-”

“E certo che tu non capisci, perché non ce la fai proprio, tu entri in un locale gay e ti metti a limonare con una drag queen truccato da donna, tutto normale per te, cose di tutti i giorni! Te ne rendi conto Ama che non siamo più negli anni Novanta? Le persone hanno il telefono. Le persone usano il telefono per fare i video. I video li caricano su internet. Ho visto persone perdere popolarità per molto meno di un cazzo di bacio con una drag queen, cristo santo ma te ne rendi un minimo conto del tuo comportamento? Non abbiamo più trent’anni, certe cose non puoi permettertele. Ora la gente ti vede come un riferimento, una figura seria e adulta, non certo uno che si va a baciare i travestiti in un gay bar, ma stiamo scherzando?”

La testa china e colpevole dell’amico lo incoraggiò a continuare.

“Te ne rendi conto che hai una famiglia adesso? Metti che domani tua moglie si presenta da te con il telefono in mano e un video di te che corteggi una drag queen. Cosa credi, che ti batte le mani e ti dice ‘bravo’? Mi spieghi che ti è saltato in testa di fare? Davanti a me poi, e non posso stare sempre dietro a te a risolverti le minchiate, Ama, questa volta non potevo venire a pigliarti sul palco per l’orecchio e farti scendere giù come per i cubi a Ibiza. Io non so nemmeno cosa dirti guarda.”

Delle scie lucenti rigavano il volto di Amedeo, ancora chino, mentre le dita si torturavano a vicenda e le spalle venivano scosse da piccoli e trattenuti singhiozzi.

“Ma pensa a Giovanna, povera, che diav-”

“Gio lo sa.”

“Come scusa?”

Amedeo tirò fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca, si soffiò il naso con mani tremanti, poi parlò di nuovo.

“Giovanna lo sa.”

La furia di Rosario subì una doccia gelata che raffreddò la superficie dei suoi sentimenti, lasciando internamente un cuore ancora impetuoso.

“Giovanna sa cosa?”  
Ecco che rimetteva piano il fazzoletto in tasca, cercava invano di assorbire le lacrime, e singhiozzava forte.

“Questa serata. Lei sa tutto. Volevo solo farti capire. È stata lei a propormelo.”

“Proporti cosa?”

“Questo.”

“Di infilare la lingua dentro la bocca di una drag queen?”

“No.”

Prese un respiro profondo, tremante, e nuove lacrime sgorgarono a seguire la scia delle altre. Rosario cominciò a pentirsi delle sue parole, forse troppo dure per quell’anima buona che sapeva essere il suo amico. Non se n’è accorto, non l’ha fatto apposta, continuava a ripetersi in preda al rimorso, e io l’ho letteralmente accusato solo perché ha fatto un siparietto comico in un bar.

“E allora di cosa? Non ti devo tirare fuori le parole con le pinze.”

Di nuovo Amedeo sospirò a fondo, questa volta un po’ meno tremante.

“Senti, mi dispiace di averti detto così. Non volevo. Non ne parliamo più e basta, va bene?”

“Ciuri.”

Rosario prese le mani tremanti tra le sue e lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di tante cose non dette.

“Dimmi.”

Amedeo continuò a respirare a fondo, incapace di calmarsi abbastanza per parlare. Rosario aveva ragione. Aveva esagerato. Non l’ho fatto apposta, continuava a ripetersi per oscurare il bruciante senso di colpa che gli avvolgeva il petto, volevo solo…

Cosa voleva fare esattamente? Rosario aveva detto ben chiaro che non aveva alcun interesse sentimentale verso di lui. Perché allora era salito su quel palco e si era comportato in quel modo? La risposta era semplice, elementare, quasi troppo evidente: voleva attirare la sua attenzione. Voleva vedere la gelosia che tanto agognava di vedere sul volto amico, non quella dannosa, ma il sentimento che si dedica ad una persona verso cui si provano sentimenti romantici, quella che ti fa comprendere di essere amato davvero. 

In breve, Amedeo avrebbe voluto che Rosario lo avesse trascinato giù dal palco, portato in un angolino nascosto e sfogato tutta la gelosia in una gloriosa sessione erotica. Non si aspettava di certo di venire insultato in quel modo dal suo migliore amico mentre lui, ancora truccato da donna, piangeva dentro un’auto ferma in un parcheggio. 

La frustrazione arrivò finalmente a coprire il senso di colpa.

“Lo sai già perché l’ho fatto.”

Rosario non rispose. Si, lo sapeva. Lo sapeva bene, ma non poteva dirlo, perché dicendolo l’avrebbe reso reale, e nessuno dei due poteva permetterselo. Le loro carriere, le loro famiglia, tutto sarebbe svanito in una nuvola di disgrazia da cui non si sarebbero ripresi. In un’altra vita, forse, avrebbe accettato. Non poteva permettersi di perdere così tanto. Era troppo tardi. Spostò lo sguardo verso il tergicristalli e si perse nelle curve di plastica, disperato, ma consapevole che era giunto il momento di affrontare la verità.

“Lo devo dire?”

La voce di Amedeo era disperata, ma ferma, un freddo contrasto con gli occhi ancora lucidi. Rosario chiuse gli occhi e sospiro piano, poi ingoiò a secco e lasciò cadere le mani sul grembo. Non era pronto.

“Io ti...io provo dei sentimenti per te.”

“Lo so” mormorò Rosario senza quasi accorgersene.

“Bene.”

il silenzio era assordante. Un uccellino cominciò a cinguettare sommessamente, poi anche quel suono sparì senza lasciare traccia.

“Non hai nient’altro da dire?”chiese Amedeo.

“Abbiamo una famiglia.”

La scusa era così debole che Rosario poté sentire la risposta dell’amico ancora prima di finire la frase.

“Giovanna lo sa. Anche Susanna. Me l’ha detto, ne hanno parlato. Sanno di questo mio particolare da mesi ormai. Io continuavo a dire loro che era solo un semplice sentimento di amicizia, ma non mi hanno creduto, sempre un passo avanti nel comprendere davvero i miei sentimenti. Quando hai proposto questa uscita Giovanna mi ha consigliato di provare. All’inizio non volevo. Sentivo che tu non ricambiavi, pensavo fosse inutile anche provarci. Poi Giovanna mi ha convinto che poteva esserci una possibilità.”

Gli sovvenne improvviso il ricordo di sua moglie, il viso morbido e i capelli stretti in una comoda crocchia casalinga, e la sua voce che gli diceva ‘ti ha invitato ad un gay bar! Se non è un segno questo, non so che cosa lo potrebbe essere.’.

Santa donna. Sorrise piano e fece spallucce.

“Ci ho provato. Tu non ricambi, lo so. Non c’è bisogno che tu lo faccia. Volevo solo fartelo sapere, ecco tutto. Penso sia una cosa che tu debba sapere.”

“Non è così facile.”  
“Non alimenterò in alcun modo questo sentimento, hai la mia parola. Vorrei solo la tua amicizia. Se te la senti. Non sono gay, amo Giovanna con tutto il mio cuore e non potrei mai lasciarla, tantomeno con un uomo. Può sembrare strano, ma allo stesso modo, ecco, allo stesso modo amo anche te. Non so come sia possibile amare due persone allo stesso tempo, so solo che è così, ma non voglio forzare nessuno ad amarmi a sua volta. Io e Gio stiamo bene. Se ti va di unirti a noi, nel caso, hai la sua più totale benedizione, va bene? Ah, ma che dico. So che non lo vuoi, scusa, tendo ad illudermi su quest’argomento. So che non ti piacciono gli uomini. So anche che, anche se ti piacessero, di sicuro non ti piacerei io. Mi sono guardato allo specchio, so di non essere esattamente identico a Brad Pitt. Volevo solo dirtelo. Ne avevo bisogno.”  
“Ama.”  
Finalmente lo sguardo di Rosario incontrò quello di Amedeo, così come le mani, che scesero a prendere le altre con fare delicato.

“Quindi anche Susanna lo sa?”  
Amedeo annuì brevemente. Avrebbe voluto continuare a parlare, ma ora il groppo alla gola glielo impediva.

“Quando ne avete parlato?”

Amedeo scosse la testa.

“Non ci ho parlato personalmente. Ci ha parlato Gio. Tempo fa...quando sapeva già. L’ha sempre saputo. L’hanno sempre saputo, perché anche Susanna non era sorpresa della sua dichiarazione. All’inizio mi ha dato fastidio che abbia detto una cosa del genere senza prima nemmeno chiedermi personalmente se fosse vero, ma poi, pensandoci su, ha fatto bene, perché le avrei di sicuro mentito. Non potevo permettere che sapesse. Beh, alla fine tutti i nodi vengono al pettine, suppongo.”  
Le mani di Rosario gli scivolarono sul grembo, apparentemente inermi, in realtà frementi. Voleva prendere il telefono, chiamare Susanna e sperare vivamente tutto quello fosse solo un tremendo sogno davvero molto, molto realistico. 

“Posso fare una chiamata?” disse con voce atona, comicamente opposta al tumulto di sentimenti che provava.

Ama sentì il deserto in bocca, ma si sentiva anche svuotato, in positivo, dall’enorme peso che ormai si portava dietro da troppi anni.

“Fai pure.”

Rosario fece un cenno col capo, poi, come in un sogno, prese il telefono dalla tasca, aprì la portiera e lo avvicinò all’orecchio. Richiuse la portiera.

Attorno ad Amedeo si ricompose il silenzio. Pensò per un attimo di mandare un messaggio a Giovanna. No, certe cose era meglio dirle dal vivo. Incrociò le mani, sospirò di nuovo e tirò su col naso, in cerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa da fare mentre aspettava l’esito della chiamata. L’aveva fatto. L’aveva detto davvero. Non pensava ci sarebbe mai riuscito, e invece eccolo, dentro una macchina, a guardare il suo amico a gesticolare controluce verso un invisibile interlocutore, molto probabilmente Susanna. Lo vide tendersi, gesticolare più forte, di nuovo rilassarsi, stare immobile per qualche minuto, in ascolto, e infine chinare la testa. Annuì. Annuì di nuovo, più forte, e disse qualche parola. Scosse la testa. Ora guardava in alto, poi si fissò sulle luci della città per minuti interi, un dialogo che Amedeo non poteva vedere né sentire. Finalmente posò lo strumento e lo infilò in tasca. Aspettò ancora qualche minuto prima di tornare in macchina. 

Amedeo non fiatò.

Nemmeno Rosario fiatò.

Dovevano pur fare qualcosa, pensò Rosario, e toccava farlo a lui.

“Susanna lo sapeva.”

Annuì, o forse tremò, o forse fece entrambe le cose, perché l’ultima cosa che gli aveva detto Susanna era ‘so della preparazione che hai fatto per lui stasera’, e la cosa lo aveva colpito a fondo.

“È d’accordo su tutto. Mi ha detto che lo sapeva da sempre. Sapeva che io-”

Esitò, fremente, incapace di dire quelle parole.

“Sapeva dei sentimenti...tra noi.”

Scosse la testa, improvvisamente energico.

“Io ho provato a nasconderlo, va bene? Sapevo che era una cosa sbagliata, che sarebbe stato davvero impossibile in questi tempi anche solo provarci, volevamo entrambi una carriera, e per carità, non l’abbiamo mai messa al primo posto di sicuro, ma ci tenevamo, e quello sarebbe stato un ostacolo non da poco, impossibile da superare. Tu, poi...vabbé, lasciamo perdere, va.”  
Amedeo non reagì alla provocazione.

“Vuoi sapere la verità, Ama? Io mi sono preparato per questa sera. Volevo provare a fare una cosa, e mi fido di te ciecamente, per quello volevo chiedertelo. Pensavo che non sarebbe cambiato niente tra noi, ma ora mi hai detto questo, e non so come reagire.”  
“Ti sei preparato?”

Rosario annuì.

“A volte, durante il sesso...bah, non potrei mai imbarazzarmi con te. Durante il sesso, io e Susanna a volte proviamo a giocare un po’ con diversi...strumenti. Non ti ho mai raccontato di una parte della mia vita, perché non l’ho mai raccontata a nessuno, ma, ecco, a me non piacciono...solo...le donne. Quindi, a volte, io e Susanna...beh, Susanna, principalmente, ecco, uhm…”

“Usate dei giochi?”

“Su di me.”  
“Okay.”  
“E mi piace. Mi piace molto. Ultimamente, però, non l’abbiamo fatto spesso.”

“Quindi hai problemi a letto con Susanna?”

“No, no. Lei ha detto...ha detto che era meglio se cercassi una persona vera, ecco. Perché le misure, ah, dei giochi, stavano aumentando, e non voleva farmi del male.”

Amedeo collegò i neuroni con una facilità che gli risultò aliena.

“Quindi hai pensato a me.”  
“Sei il mio migliore amico. Sei una persona riservata, quando vuoi. Non lo diresti in giro e mi fido di te.”  
“Ma ora ti ho detto quella cosa.”

“Tu vorresti farlo lo stesso? Anche se ho sessant’anni e tu cinquantasette?”

“Si.”

Guardò con interesse la reazione di Rosario, che alzò le sopracciglia, abbassò il mento e, senza accorgersene, posò lo sguardo brevemente sulle sue labbra.

“Tu?”

Amedeo stava dannatamente bene con il trucco, anche se il mascara era ormai colato, lasciando lunghe strisce nere sulle guance, e il fard cominciava a sbiadire. Il rossetto invece doveva essere waterproof, perché rimaneva intoccato, perfetto, pronto per-

Sentì qualcosa nelle labbra, e tre secondi dopo si rese conto che stava baciando il suo migliore amico.

Le bocche si schiusero in fretta, prima timidamente, poi un accenno timido di lingua, quasi imbarazzato, e pochi secondi dopo Amedeo colonizzava la sua bocca come gli Inglesi avevano fatto con l’America. Dove aveva le mani? Riuscì a localizzarle con una minuscola parte del suo cervello: una sulla spalla, l’altra sui capelli dell’amico. Erano troppo lontani.

Rosario si tirò un po’ indietro, abbastanza per indurre Amedeo a seguire il suo movimento.

“Andiamo dietro”, sussurrò Rosario prima di ridacchiare, avvertendo il doppiosenso,

“C’è più spazio.”  
“Si”, rispose Amedeo, la cui unica certezza in quel momento era che tutto sembrava troppo bello per essere reale.

In un lampo scesero, risalirono e si trovarono nel sedile posteriore, ancora più avvinghiati di prima, abbracciati strettamente mentre si accarezzavano a vicenda, stando però ancora attenti a non sforare in zone proibite.

Fu Rosario il primo ad abbassarsi al collo di Amedeo per lasciare una lunga scia di baci, contornati da un piccolo morso finale che fece gemere il compagno di sorpresa, e poco dopo avvertì una mano fantasma passargli sul sedere, e poi farsi più pressante, delicata mentre lo spingeva contro Amedeo, che nel frattempo scivolava sino a coricarsi (per quanto potesse, vista la sua statura e le dimensioni dell’auto che, seppur bella grande, non era lo stesso abbastanza lunga per evitare che le gambe si rannicchiassero) per farlo stare più comodo.

Rosario se approfittò subito per incastrarsi tra le sue gambe. Oh beh, anche se avevano sessant’anni, l’armamento pareva ancora andare alla grande. Si strusciò piano contro il bacino di Amedeo, e ne studiò la reazione, che fu assolutamente positiva. Continuò con più entusiasmo, e con più entusiasmo Amedeo gli tirò su la testa e gli diede un altro bacio, ben meno timido del precedente e decisamente più lungo, anche se scomodo, perché comunque erano pur sempre dentro una macchina e il giorno dopo, ne era sicuro, avrebbe avuto una marea di dolori. Avrebbe chiesto a Giovanna se avevano ancora un po’ della solita crema nel caso, non era quello il momento di pensarci. Rosario scostò il bacino appena e allungò una mano verso la zip di Amedeo, che sganciò con casuale semplicità.

“Sei stato veloce”, ansimò Amedeo sorpreso.

“Spero di non esserlo anche in altro”, rispose l’altro, e subito Amedeo scoppiò a ridere, e tirò su il bacino per permettere a Rosario di sfilargli pantaloni e mutande. Era incredibile la naturalezza con cui accettò quel gesto, come se fosse una cosa che facessero tutti i giorni; probabilmente era data dalla loro confidenza, che anche in amicizia era sempre stata molto alta. Rosario si mise un po’ storto a cavalcioni sulle gambe, la sua piantata sotto al sedile per tenere l’equilibrio, e con delicatezza e familiarità prese in mano quello che ora era appena visibile sotto le luci gialle dei lampioni.

“Non so se te l’ho mai detto, ma impazzisco quando ridi”, esclamò Rosario sorridendo a sua volta.

“Hai una bellissima risata.”

“Grazie,” rispose Amedeo allargando le gambe per quanto poteva,

“Ma non ti spogli?”

“Un attimo, ora sono un po’ impegnato!”  
“Mmh”.

Amedeo mosse le gambe in modo da far scivolare Rosaio più giù, sopra di lui, e con la mano sulla nuca avvicinò il viso al suo per trascinarlo in un nuovo bacio. Ridacchiò.

“Ti sento.”

“Anch’io”, sussurrò Rosario sorridendo a sua volta.

“Aspetta.”  
Rosario si rialzò un poco, poi spinge via le gambe di Amedeo per avere una piccola finestra di spazio in cui poter manovrare per togliere i pantaloni, cosa che fece a fatica, e subito dopo sfilò i boxer.

“Guarda ora”, annunciò mentre tornava sopra l’amico, questa volta cercando di portare i loro bacini a contatto. Amedeo trattenne il fiato.

“Bella sensazione, eh?”  
La pelle calda di Rosario contro la sua evocava un istinto antico, ruggente nelle sue pelvi, e un sospiro trapelò dalle sue labbra, aperte nella sorpresa di qualcosa che pensava non avrebbe mai provato. Rosario si mosse appena, abbastanza per creare un piccolo attrito. Amedeo ricambiò.

“Ti piace?”

Non aveva abbastanza voce in quel momento per rispondere, quindi di nuovo afferrò la nuca di Rosario e se lo portò alle labbra, forte, forse un po’ troppo, ma l’amico non si lamentava, anzi. Con un colpo di bacino avanzò abbastanza per farlo scivolare tra le sue natiche, piene, desiderate e guardate non poco da Amedeo durante tutti quegli anni di amicizia.

“Controlla nella tasca dietro il sedile”, ansimò Rosario,

“Dovrebbe esserci una bottiglietta.”  
Amedeo infilò un braccio e cominciò a tastare qualcosa che avesse una forma simile, e in effetti la sua mano si avvolse attorno a una confezione di lubrificante. La tirò fuori.

“Questa?”

“Si, si. Ci dovrebbero anche essere dei preservativi.”

Cercò ancora. Questa volta riemerse con una scatolina di preservativi classici. Si preparava ad aprirla quando la mano di Rosario lo fermò.

“Dammi a me. Faccio io.”

Lo osservò nella penombra dell’auto mentre apriva la scatolina e tirava fuori un familiare quadratino argentato. Lo aprì coi denti, ma ancora non tirò fuori il prezioso contenuto; lo posò sulla pancia di Amedeo e aprì invece il lubrificante, se ne versò una generosa porzione nella mano, si mise a quattro zampe sopra di lui (anzi, a tre zampe, visto che una l’aveva ricoperta del gel) e portò la mano incriminata dietro di sé, a raggiungere quello che doveva essere il suo derriére.

“Non devi fare da solo, posso farlo io.”

Rosario sbuffò.

“Non l’hai mai fatto e hai la delicatezza di un elefante, come posso fidarmi?”

“E chi te lo dice che non l’ho mai fatto?”

Rosario si fermò, sorpreso.

“Hai già avuto altri uomini?”  
Amedeo aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi le spianò, e infine rise.

“No, ma ho una moglie.”  
Rosario ci pensò su per qualche secondo.

“E questo cos- oh. Oh. Oh! Beh, in effetti.”

Il lubrificante finì tra le mani di Amedeo, che osservò il gel translucido nel suo percorso sino alla sua mano, per poi spalmarlo attentamente in particolare nelle prime tre dita, e infine abbracciò Rosario per arrivare meglio al suo didietro.

“Ci arrivi?”, chiese mentre si arrampicava meglio sull’amico cercando di non colpire il soffitto dell’auto,

“Perché qui per spostarmi di più dovrei sfondare il tettuccio.”  
“Ci arrivo, ci arrivo”, rispose Amedeo. I polpastrelli percossero una breve via fino a giungere all’increspatura che cercavano, e l’indice premette un po’, trovando il terreno più cedevole di quanto si aspettasse.

“Ti sei già preparato?”

Rosario annuì.

“Non volevo arrivare impreparato nel caso in cui tu avessi accettato la mia proposta. Susanna me l’ha pure rinf-wow. Pensavo ci avresti messo più tempo a trovare il posto giusto.”  
“Come ti ho già detto, ho un po’ di esperienza.”

Ci volle poco tempo perché le dita diventassero due, e poi tre. Rosario, dopotutto, prima di uscire si era preparato davvero bene.

“Okay”, lo interruppe sfilandosi dalla sua mano,

“Aspetta. Tu come sei?”

Ama arrossì un poco.

“Un bacio dovrebbe bastare per rimettermi a nuovo.”

Rosario ubbidì all’istante, e visto che c’era portò la mano in mezzo alle gambe di Amedeo e lo prese di nuovo.

“Continuo a pensare a una cosa”, sussurrò tra le sue labbra.

“Cosa?”

“Ricordavo bene le dimensioni.”  
Amedeo ridacchio di nuovo, mezzo intorpidito per le meravigliose sensazioni, e sentì la mano di Rosario allontanarsi, per poi avvertire la nota sensazione del lattice avvolgerlo completamente.

“Metti un po’ di..?”

Il rumore del tappo del lubrificante completò la frase per lui. Una sensazione di fresco sopra il lattice lo avvolse, e poi le dita di Rosario, che spargevano il gel in modo uniforme, lo fecero tremare di anticipazione.

“Pronto?” chiese Rosario.

“Si”, disse Amedeo con voce strozzata. Finalmente Rosario scese sulla sua pancia e lo posizionò direttamente dove tra poco sarebbe entrato. Amedeo ingoiò un groppo. Rosario spinse.

Amedeo aveva più o meno le stesse dimensioni del gioco che lui e Susanna usavano a casa, quindi non fu difficile adattarsi. La cosa strana, a cui non era più abituato, era la consistenza. Arrivò alla fine, e subito si rialzò sospirando, delicatamente per abituarsi a quell’intrusione, ma godendo di quella presenza per ogni singolo attimo. Amedeo gli posò le mani sui fianchi, perso nelle sensazioni, ma anche stranamente consapevole che si trovavano all’interno di un auto, in un parcheggio pubblico, e chiunque avrebbe potuto affacciarsi all’interno e vedere i loro corpi, anche se non i visi, perché erano aggrovigliati e curvi in un modo per cui era già tanto se avessero riconosciuto il loro genere.

Tuttavia, nonostante questo, Amedeo non poteva negare che il brivido di essere scoperti aggiungeva non poco all’esperienza.

“Oh Dio”, esclamò Rosario cambiando angolazione. Amedeo subito assecondò l’angolo, e cominciò a spingere da parte sua, tanto che l’amico smise di rimbalzare e alzò la testa, per poi poggiare la fronte contro il vetro e appannarlo con il fiato. 

“Qui, qui ti piace” esalò Amedeo, e Rosario non rispose, alla sua completa mercé, immobile e morbido, ma allo stesso tempo presente, perché gemeva e si teneva sul suo petto con le braccia.

“Oh, oh” gemette, e spostò una mano sulla coscia di Amedeo, in modo da rallentare un po’ il ritmo e stabilizzarsi meglio.

“Avevo, oh, dimenticato” disse ancora Rosario, 

“Avevo dimenticato quanto, quanto fosse, oh, Signore!”

Lo sguardo di Amedeo cadde tra le gambe del suo amico, dove c’era qualcosa che decisamente sembrava desiderare attenzioni. Chi era lui per negargliele?

Il movimento di Rosario cambiò ancora per adattarsi alla nuova stimolazione, e ci volle poco perché le gambe gli cominciassero a tremare e il suo ritmo diventasse caotico e veloce. Amedeo cercò di distrarsi in ogni maniera possibile verso Rosario, perché si sentiva decisamente vicino, e per fortuna la sua tecnica funzionò, perché, quando Rosario gli diede nuovamente il controllo del ritmo, riuscì a controllarsi mentre l’altro stringeva i muscoli, si contraeva e infine graffiava forte la pelle del suo petto, ricoprendo la sua mano di liquido bianco.

Si fermò. Rosario si abbatté su di lui, lo fece scivolare fuori e lo abbracciò forte, esausto ma felice. 

“Grazie.”

“Ti amo”, sussurrò Amedeo, che per quanto desiderare finire a sua volta, preferita il benessere di Rosario.

“Ma tu non hai finito”, esclamò con voce roca mentre sotterrava il viso nel suo collo. Ci lasciò un succhiotto, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora, mentre Amedeo gli dava più accesso, beandosi della sensazione e delle attenzioni donate dal suo Rosario.

“È vero.”

“Rimedio subito.”

Ed ecco che, in effetti, Rosario rimediò.

“Posso togliere il preservativo?” chiese timidamente Amedeo, visto che non trovava alcun motivo valido per cui avrebbe dovuto tenerlo. Rosario gli rivolse l’espressione più indignata che avesse mai visto.

“Qui? Nella mia macchina? Assolutamente no.”  
“Ma tu-”

“Io ho fatto sopra di te, tu se ti giri adesso fai il doppio del casino.”  
“Beh, sei molto gentile!”

La mano che prima lo accarezzava si strinse all’improvviso, duplicando la velocità del ritmo, e Amedeo gemette forte.

“Oh, cazzo”, disse tra i denti, e Rosario ne godette non poco.

“Come vedi, riesco a farti venire anche così.”  
Amedeo aprì la bocca in un grido muto, poi afferrò le spalle di Rosario, lo portò vicino alla bocca ma non riuscì a baciarlo, perché la sensazione era davvero troppo forte, e sentì il gran finale colpirlo come una mazzata in testa.

Quando riaprì gli occhi Rosario gli stava porgendo un fazzoletto.

“Mi dispiace per averti sporcato così, forse dovevo metterlo anch’io il preservativo.”  
“Non importa” mugugnò Amedeo ancora intontito,

“Mi pulisco.”, e si pulì, poi abbandonò il fazzoletto nello stesso posto in cui Rosario aveva messo prima il preservativo usato.

Rosario si guardò attorno attraverso i finestrini e, una volta notato che non stava passando proprio nessuno, decise che era il momento giusto per accendere la lucina e vederci finalmente qualcosa di più. Il corpo di Amedeo era asciutto e proporzionato proprio come aveva immaginato, la pelle chiara e rosata che rifletteva la luce gialla dell’auto con grazia.

Amedeo, dal canto suo, guardava il corpo di Rosario e lo mangiava con gli occhi, quella pelle olivastra di cui rimaneva un assaggio durante l’inverno, il fisico che, seppur dimostrasse i suoi anni, pareva ancora in forma, probabilmente grazie al tennis che faceva spesso, e pensò che ora quel corpo era anche un po’ suo, poteva toccarlo, poteva baciarlo, e lo avrebbe fatto chissà, chissà quante altre volte. O forse no?  
“Quindi…”

“Si?”

Amedeo tentennò.

“Beh, insomma.”

“Dimmi pure.”, disse Rosario accoccolandosi su Amedeo, che ne fu rincuorato.

“Cosa pensi della proposta?”

Rosario ci pensò su.

“Intendi quella di Susanna e Giovanna?”

Amedeo arrossì sino alla punta delle orecchie, ma fece finta di non averlo fatto, perché Rosario, appoggiato sul suo petto, non poteva vederlo.

“Si”, disse dunque con il tono più imbarazzato che si fosse mai sentito addosso. Rosario trattenne una risatina e lo accarezzò.

“Se ci scoprono è la fine.”

“Lo terremo nascosto.”

“Sai che la tua esibizione al gay bar sarà ovunque domani, vero?”

“Si può spiegare.”

“Mmh.” Per quanto avesse voglia di discutere, la priorità per Rosario in quel momento era dormire, perché si sentiva davvero esausto, e in più c’era sempre quel dolorino nel fondoschiena che, seppur gli ricordasse solo cose belle, era pur sempre un dolorino.

“Guidi tu?”

Amedeo sospirò.

“Guido io.”

  


Era l’una e mezza di notte quando Giovanna sentì la porta di casa aprirsi. Spense la tv e rimase in attesa, fremente, curiosa come non mai. Amedeo poggiò il borsello su una sedia e la raggiunse in salotto, dove si sedette accanto a lei, la abbracciò e le schioccò un bacino sulla fronte.

“Allora?” chiese sorridendo. Conosceva bene suo marito, dopo tanti anni, e sapeva che era andata alla grande, ma era sempre bello fingere di non aver intuito e vederlo spiegare. Amedeo sorrise.

“È stata un’uscita.”

“E…?”

“Ha accettato.”

Giovanna saltò dal suo posto e si catapultò in braccio ad Amedeo, per poi abbracciarlo forte e dargli un poderoso bacio.

“Lo sapevo.”

“Tu sai sempre tutto, ancora prima di me a quanto pare.”

“Chiamala, se vuoi, intuizione femminile.”

Amedeo sorrise e infilò la testa tra i suoi capelli. Un profumo diverso da quello di Rosario, ma attraente allo stesso modo.

“Sei bellissima.”

“Me lo dici sempre.”

“Perché è la verità.”

“Lo sei anche tu.”

“Mah.”

“Guarda che ora posso chiamare Rosario quando voglio, e mi darebbe ragione!”

“Moltiplica i coniugi, moltiplica i problemi!”  
Giovanna rise di gusto e gli lasciò un bacio sul naso.

“Sei il solito brontolone.”

“Forse.”

Lo guardò meglio.

“Una domanda.”

“Si?”

“È mascara quello che hai sulle guance?”


End file.
